My High School Sanctuary
by Skylark Aincrad
Summary: DISCONTINUED. Lasting summers that will cause new relationships, new friends, new twists, and newer surprises.
1. Chapter 1

**High School Life: My Sanctuary…**

**Chapter 1: A Teenage Mind…Getting Ready…Back to School! Pt.1**

(A/N: Hey this is me! Just want to say Thank You for reading my fanfiction story! It's based on the popular video game series: Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy. I've added a few of my original characters from previous stories I wrote, to this fanfiction. So, enjoy! If you see 'A/N' it's just a standard note to me!)

Beeeeeeeep…Beeeeeeeep…Beeeeeeeep'

"Kimiko Kirisaki! Haul your little butt down here this instant! You still have a lot to do before Gummi Hanger Ship Highwind Flight comes in! Start packing your last minute items so that we can drive into the parking lot next to the airport!"

Kimiko Kirisaki was a teenage girl with brownish black hair with red highlights. She was about 4'11" to 5'0" who, maybe small, was filled with spirit and tough like a bullet. She was a tomboy who hated makeup and dressing up for school dances. If you paid a hundred dollars total to see her in a dress, you were in for a sucker bet. She was also a smart girl with a high grade point average. She was a second year: A 9th grader / 10th Grader! A perfect child: mixed in with her favorite pastime: video games and music…

"Urrrrrrrrrrrhhhhhhhhhh! I'm coming down. Just let me take a quick shower and let me change my clothes! I'm coming down!"

Next month was the coming back of Twilight Destiny Boarding School for 8th – 12th Graders only. It was off the coast of Sunset Station of Serenity, but a bit too far by train, so the Kirisaki residence hustled Kimiko (A/N: Isn't it the same for everyone…)!

Ding–Dong…Ding–Dong

The door bell rang as Kimiko's mother answered it. Outside was a raven haired girl with a black and white shirt and a pair of jeans. She was about roughly 5'1" with a grin across her face. She had luggage beside her…probably meaning that…

"Hello there Akari dear, Kimiko…Akari is here…oh dear…Akari…is your parents here?!"

"No Mrs. Kirisaki. My parents wanted to ask you if it was okay for me to…um…get a ride to the Gummi Hanger Airport…"

Akari Minastuki stood there, pink with embarrassment. _Oh…why mom…why'd you have to ask so much of Kimiko's parents?! This is so not right! _

"No problem dear, you don't mind, right honey…Akari needs to ride with us…"

"Yes. No problem at all. Any friends of Kimiko's are friends with us…besides, I'm sure your parents are busy."

_Gee…Kimiko's parents are so nice and cool…_ "Thank you so muck Mr. and Mrs. Kirisaki. I owe you big time…"

"No need to worry, dear, it's on us." Kimiko's parents said in unison. They smiled at her, and Akari smiled back.

By that time, Kimiko came down with a black top, a khaki Capri, all her necessities she carried around in her khaki Capri pants (A/N: Like me!) with her hair up with the school hat on, but, with a very tired face…as if she had gotten herself ran over by a bulldozer!

"All right I'm here…" Kimiko muttered. She was about to tip over until she woke up with a jolt from Akari…

"Wake up, you lazy bum…aren't you ready for school…" Akari practically yelled in her ears.

"Akari, do 'ya have to be so loud! And yes…I'm tired…but good…"

"You were up playing video games weren't you…?"

"…" Kimiko rolled her eyes and stood dead silent, and Akari laughed.

"I'll take that as a yes. Oh yeah, did you call Riku over the phone…"

"Yes. He said that they'll be in the school within 1 week or so. He told me that they were going to be in the usual spot chillin' there…everyone will be there…"

Akari was very excited because she wanted to see how everyone changed over the summer. Of course she's seen pictures, but she wanted more. On the other hand Kimiko could wait a whole day…

"Girls…get ready to leave for Twilight Town. I need to pick up a few things" Kimiko's mother said smiling.

"Ladies…let's head to the car. Your mother insisted on shopping at Tram Market because a monster shoe sale…and…um…Kimiko…here's $20…buy ice cream, and bring me back a sea–salt ice cream bar…please…" Kimiko and Akari giggled on the car ride. "Okay dad."

On the other side of Twilight Town...

"RAE! get over here…Sora and Roxas is here to pick you up…So, how was the trip from Destiny Islands here…tiring I suppose…"

"A little, Aunt Raine…it'll probably be an even more tiring Gummi Ride there, but, at least I'll suffer the burden with everyone…hahahahaha…."

A spiky haired teenage boy, with chocolate–hazel hair, in a black and red shirt with baggy pants sighed. Sora Hikari was quite a story with 5'5" and a smile written across his face almost all the time. His half sapphire and half aquamarine eyes would gaze up at the sky all the time…daydreaming…of his friends and his crush…which so happened to be… (A/N: You'll find out, soon enough )

"So…where is everybody…I know Sai went for some ice cream…so where's everyone else?"

"Well…Riku's entered a Struggle with Tidus and Wakka since he couldn't resist a match." Roxas replied.

"Selphie's somewhere with her sister and Kairi…she's gone to get Naminé, her cousin."

"Ohhhh…isn't Kairi that girl that you like, Sora…" Aunt Raine said smiling.

Sora felt his face turn hot and his cheeks turned a little pink. _Actually…I do like Kairi…but…is it that obvious…it's like…everyone in the universe knows…I hope Kairi doesn't though…it'd be way too embarrassing, much less her…_

Aunt Raine began to chuckle and smiled at Sora. "Well I'd better go back to the kitchen. Do you need anything dear…?"

"…no…I'm…I'm fine…" Sora was stuttering which seemed cute to Aunt Raine, but embarrassing to Sora…and of course hilarious to Roxas…who was trying to hold back all the laughter threatening to come out.

"Well okay, you two…you take care of yourselves…oh…if you can…pick up Sai…"

"We will, Aunt Raine." Sora said reassuringly. Roxas just nodded his head. Aunt Raine smiled at them, and left for the kitchen. Then a jolt of lightning jumped on Sora.

"Ahhhhh! Sora is that you?! Boy…you've gotten so tall…and even more handsome than ever!!!"

A dirty blonde haired girl with pink ends and a pink and blue outfit started squeezing the life out of Sora…his cousin Rae Hikari. She was 5'6", and a firecracker alright…she loved nothing more than to tease the heck out of everyone especially if she knew their weakness…which was basically all hormone–related. (A/N: How random, huh…nothing like teenage ego…)

"Uhm…hey Rae…can't really breathe…hey Roxas! Lend me a hand and help…!"

"Sorry bro'…kind of got my hands stuck to my skateboard…hahahahahahaha!"

A spiky–dirty blonde haired boy began to laugh at Sora. Roxas Hikari was Sora's twin brother…they were almost identical, except for the hair color and the amount of spikeness that defied gravity. He wore skater outfits everyday…he was a skater boy who loved to be a center of attention some of the time…

"Roxas! Come in on this hug too…!"

"I'll pass on that one Rae…besides, you've obviously got your hands full, and you probably don't want to let Sora-"

"RAE! Can ya' let loose on the squeeze, PLEASE…I CAN'T BREATHE!!!"

Sora's face was all purple and blue with his eyes going white. Rae quickly let Sora go, and gave him some space. She attempted to hug Roxas, but he took at least ten steps backward, and Rae huffed and pouted a bit. Sora took in and out deep breaths, and smirked.

"Sorry Sora…it's just I've never seen you look so mature! You've grown…"

"Really…I've never noticed before…"

Sora trailed off smiling. But, there was a short silence between everyone until Rae opened her mouth, and words came pouring out.

"So…how's life being doing you two?! Have you and Kairi been catching up lately, Sora?! You can't deny it…you l-o-v-e Kairi, Sora-Dear!!!" Rae exclaimed to Sora.

Roxas smirked and Sora literally choked, his mouth went dry and his face flushed. It was a little too obvious at some points that everyone knew that Sora might have a thing for Kairi, but he didn't want to say it.

"I…I…I don't know what you are taking about…" Sora began stuttering which was rather cute to Rae as Roxas knew that his cousin was so in denial.

"Yes, we do Sora. We all know you've been crushing on Aoizoa ever since you met her…Besides…Roxas told me-"

Roxas quickly put a hand to Rae's mouth and covered it. He laughed nervously and saw the steamed face on Sora's face. It was either Sora was really mad, or he was blushing…well…this time he was mad…

_How the heck does everyone know?! I guess it is way to obvious…heart…stop pounding! I don't want anyone to find out that I really do like Kairi. It'll be the talk of the group! I've got to change the subject…I know!"_ Sora put on a wide grin and broke his silence.

"Well…Kairi is…a very beautiful girl…I mean, everyone says so, right?! So, what about you and Naminé, Roxas…?!"

"What about Naminé…"

"You said that you've always wanted to ask her out…"

"WHAT! When did I say that…?"

"On the phone, remember. You called me during the second week of summer to see if you were ready to ask Naminé out yet. But, you said it would happen today! You can't deny it, Roxas. I have undeniable proof…my tape recorder!"

"I–did…didn't I?! Well, actually…I…I…wait a minute! Y-you recorded me!"

"Yeah, that's basically it. I was planning on using it as blackmail!"

Roxas was stuttering and Sora was smiling _Sora! I thought you said you'd keep this a secret between you and me…I guess this is payback…_

Very soon, Roxas's face flushed pink as well as Sora, who started to calm down. _The only reason I asked for your advice was because I knew you could keep a secret. Hayner and Olette are such blabber mouths because they love gossip as much as Selphie and Tidus! Pence was out of town. I guess you have a dark side too…_

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?! You were thinking of asking Naminé out today?! Wow…to think that I know my cousins! You two are obviously crushing on the Aoizoa cousins! Who knows…maybe they'll marry you two boys! Sora and Kairi Hikari…Roxas and Naminé Hikari…CUTE!"

By that time, Roxas and Sora were faces were literally lit up; awake and very crimson pink as they tried to hide it. Rae began giggling at them. She thought that it made them seem more kid–like every day.

_Why is she talking about marriage?! For goodness sake's, I'm only fifteen!_ (A/N: Roxas and Sora are thinking in unison! I mean, isn't marriage supposed to be thought of until you're like in your twenties!)

"Well…I was about to…but I…I…didn't ask her…I don't plan on asking her out yet because…I…"

"WHAT! Roxas, why not…you had a perfect chance…I mean if you really like Naminé, then I'm sure that she'll say yes. I thought you weren't afraid of anything…guess not!"

"Well Rae…" The blushing blonde trailed off… "It's hard for us guys to ask girls out because we really like them, but if we're not prepared, you girls will just laugh at us…especially because girls just need to say yes or no…"

"Well…that may be true…but you still should try…"

Sora broke from his silence and spoke.

"Rae…give Roxas a break. Okay girls are complicating to us guys…I mean that it's hard for guys to ask girls out…especially since girls are so…"

"So, what?!"

Sora, Roxas, and Rae turned around to see two girls, 15 years old, staring at them. Kairi Aoizoa was leaning against the door; staring at the boys will her violet sapphire eyes that made Sora melt whenever he looked straight into them. Her somewhat long auburn hair was shiny, and was practically the center of attention, since she was the only one at school who had that natural hair color. She was wearing a black and violet shirt with hot pink spots, and her camo skirt. Her wristbands and her necklace were her favorite accessory.

The other girl was Kairi's cousin, Naminé Aoizoa…a pale blonde girl who looked at Roxas with her sapphire eyes gleaming as if they'd pierce through the midnight mood. She loved the color white and yellow; as a result, she'd always wear a white shirt with a light denim skirt with sequins. She'd also carry around a huge bag filled with her pastels, crayons, and her most prized possession. It was not a diary, but rather a unique way to document the past…a sketchbook. (A/N: A very long explanation of the girls…but very descriptive, right?!)

"Kairi-chan…Naminé-chan! How are you young ladies! My have you two grown…" And while that being said winked at Sora and Roxas; faces now covered in pink. The two girls giggled a bit, and walked inside to get a better glimpse at the two boys.

"Hey…Kairi…Naminé…" The blushing boys said in unison. (A/N: How ironic…totally stereo…)

"Hey Sora, what were you about to say about girls?!"

At that moment Sora went blank, and he looked away from her. Kairi asked him that question which kind of embarrassed him since it was coming from Kairi, herself. He knew that once Kairi asked a question, she'd find out the answer…even if she had to make her cute pout face…Sora hated that…he was a total sap for it…

"Well…um…well…you see…Roxas, Rae, and I were just having a non-concerning conversation. It was off the subject…"

"Well…Naminé and I want to know Sora, right Naminé."

"Yeah." Naminé walked up to Roxas, and put her hand on his back. She felt him give off an involuntary shiver from him and she just giggled.

Then Kairi used the best weapon against Sora's will…her pout. She looked so helpless with her eyes looking in Sora's with a gaze that he found undeniably cute. She had one hand on her chest and the other playing with her hair. Roxas shook his head signaling a no! Sora couldn't take it. He hated it, and it had to stop.

_She pouted! I'm such a sucker…Roxas…I'm so sorry…but, Kairi is so cute when she does that. It's so addictive. I can't take it! She's too good and innocent when she does the pout! Roxas, I told you this! I can't take it like a man! You know that! Even when we were little…_

"Okay! Kairi…Roxas and I were talking about…random stuff, and out of no where come the idea of asking girls out! Rae joined in the conversation, and that's when you two came…"

"Is that it?!" Naminé asked in a curious face. She looked at Roxas, now blushing madly and giggled at the sight of it.

"I don't think it's hard to ask a girl out. I mean…we have a job too!"

Kairi was leaning forward in Sora's crimson–red face, and smiled.

"I don't think girls have a job…we are the ones that need to panic…" Roxas trailed off still red. _Man! Why didn't I keep my mouth shut! What a mess! This conversation should have ended…Sorry Sora…but you'd like to know also…What heck am I saying?!_

Kairi looked into Sora's eyes and a faint smile appeared on her face. Naminé started to giggle at Roxas, as she continued the awkward conversation.

"Well…When a boy asks a girl out, the only thing that's on the girl's mind is…he definitely going to say 'I love you' or 'will you go out with me…' and the girl stays speechless. And when you're in love, you always give in but…"

Naminé paused as Kairi continued. By that time, Rae couldn't help by hold back her sudden jolt of laughter. (A/N: Isn't it always…for me…it's the same…okay now I'm just rambling…)

"Girls don't like killing a good mood, but…if the girl doesn't love the boy; she could really hurt him inside out…not only is it embarrassing…but humiliating! It sounds complicating, but it really isn't…"

After saying that, Rae couldn't help but burst. Here Sora and Roxas were being lectured by their crushes! Sora and Roxas stood in silence, still very scarlet. With that, the girls started to blush madly, also. (A/N: Well…I'd be timid to even say such a thing without even blushing!)

Roxas was staring in blank space. _I really do like Naminé…a lot; actually, I mean…I love her. She's so flawless and frail, but not at all weak. I wanna say it…but I get all shaky around her. This conversation wasn't exactly the pep talk I needed…_

Sora could see Roxas in thought, thinking the same thing as him. _Why am I so nervous around Kairi…I get this funny feeling that I don't get around Naminé or Selphie. It's a very warm feeling that makes me feel happy. Ever since we were young, I'd always spend time with her…and then there's that secret place. Boy, I hope she didn't see my latest addition to it…_

There was at least a 20 minute silence in the room, and someone had to say something…Of course it had to be the bubbly Rae.

"Okay…well…I'm off to visit the town for the time being…and don't so anything during the time being, okay you four…"

Everyone stood there blank as the girls were slightly silenced with the tension in the room rising. Then they started to smile, which soon turned to a giggle. Kairi and Naminé thought it was cute, but soon got concerned because about a half hour past, and the boys stayed silent with their blushing faces, still warm…

"Sora…are you okay? Say something because you're scaring me. Are you running a fever? Because your face is all red! Here, let me get you some…" Before Kairi could complete her sentence, Sora interrupted her.

"N-no…K-kairi…I'm fine…really…it's just…I-I need some fresh air. That's all…"

"Well…let me come with you…"

"Thanks."

Sora and Kairi left the blushing blonde and the silenced blonde in the living room, as the headed straight for the door. _Sora…Kairi…_ (A/N: Roxas and Naminé in unison thinking.)

Outside, Kairi and Sora were pacing as they stopped at the front of the Tram Heights…

_Sora's so cute…and he's the nicest and sweetest guy I've ever met. I'll never forget that time when he gave me some of his candy after crying in kindergarten…But, I know he doesn't like me more than just a friend._ Kairi sighed a bit and looked up at the sky with her violet sapphire eyes.

_Kairi is so cool and pretty. She can make sighing look wonderful in a cute like way…she doesn't like me as a boyfriend though, because…she's too cool and smart for me…but…she's everything a guy could ever think of having as a girlfriend. Rae and Roxas are right, I do like Kairi Aoizoa…as in love her…_

"Sora–kun…um…we should get Naminé and Roxas…"

"No…wait…Kairi…um…"

"Yes?" Kairi was looked bewildered and Sora wasn't sure what to finish his sentence off. Then he spoke…

"I…I…need to get Sai because he's at the ice cream parlor…and I was wondering if you wanted to join me for some ice cream. But if you don't want some, I totally understand…"

"Sure Sora…I'd really like that about now. I'm really craving for something cold and sweet right now."

"Okay."

Kairi grabbed Sora by his hand, and Sora began to blush pink, but it didn't bother him as he smiled at her. Kairi smiled back and she and Sora ran to Tram Market, hands locked, with a primrose tint on their cheeks.

Back at the house, Naminé and Roxas were standing and staring into each other's eyes, exchanging thoughts…

_I do like Roxas…a lot actually…but, he doesn't like me. I'm too plain and simple for him. He's a lot of fun…and he likes adventure…and…we may be friends, but I don't know him enough to be a couple. Even if I want to, I can't…because he would've said something…_ Naminé, at that thought, began to blush.

Naminé tried to hide her face from Roxas, but with her unbearable angelic face, he couldn't help but look her in the eyes which soon met her blushing face, and he smiled at the sight of her face…

_Blushing and innocence…she really hasn't changed at all. Her angelic face still remains all this time, ever since we were little. She's so beautiful and very simple. I like a girl that knows that she isn't afraid to be who she is. I see that a lot in Naminé. I want to ask her out…but…she'll reject me…because she'll think I'm a little immature for spitting it out! It's now or never! Roxas…you can do it! Take a deep breath and take the plunge!_

"H-hey Naminé…um…would…you…um…"

"Huh?! Oh…I'm so sorry Roxas…I wasn't really listening…you wanted to ask me something…" Naminé looked at Roxas will hope in her eyes.

"Let's go also. I-I mean l-like we don't want to be behind, right…?"

"Oh…yeah…let's go."

Roxas and Naminé went outside to Tram Heights, but to their surprise Sora and Kairi were out of sight.

"Sora and Kairi are…gone! They ditched us! Naminé, let's go look for them…"

"Yes. Then, we can give those two a piece of my mind! But, where to start?"

"How about we start at Tram Market? Maybe they went for candy or ice cream."

"Tram Market…that's too far…I mean…we'd have to go through the Sandlot to get to the other side and…and…I'm sounding like a brat, aren't I?!"

Roxas laughed at her. _No. Never…would I think that an angel like you, Naminé, could ever be considered a brat._

"Nah. You do have a point, Naminé. We are too far from Tram Market Plaza. Tell you what, let's take my long skateboard, and ride there. It'll be faster."

"But, I don't want to strain you…or give you the hassle. We could walk there. Besides, I was just…joking. It's really not that far. I can handle a half-mile walk!"

Naminé started to blush pink, and shook her head. She didn't want to walk, but she also didn't want to give Roxas a hard time. Not only does a skateboard require force to push you on to get it moving, add the weight of both Roxas and Naminé…(A/N: You do the math!)

Roxas smirked a bit and sighed…

"It's okay. Naminé, I don't want you to strain yourself every step of the way. Besides, it'll be faster on skateboard wheels! Come on Naminé!

"But…"

"No buts! If you don't want a ride, then, I-I will force you"

Naminé sighed a bit and giggled. _Since when did Roxas get so mature and concerned for me? I guess…I'll give up…for now…_

"Okay Roxas. Whatever you say…it's just…I don't know how to stay on a skateboard."

"Don't you worry, Naminé. I won't let you fall. Just…hold onto me, okay…"

"Alright. Are you sure this is safe…?"

"Yes. Trust me; I know what I'm doing."

"Okay, Roxas…"

Roxas and Naminé got on the skateboard, and Roxas started to push his foot along the ground, gliding. Naminé, on the other hand, was holding tight on Roxas, blushing like crazy. Roxas felt his back being electrified by her touch, and blushed a bit.

Naminé was breathing very slowly, and her heart skipped a few beats at how close she was to Roxas. But…she loved it.

_Only time will tell… _(A/N: Obviously, Roxas and Naminé think alike.)

In Tram Market…

"Whoa…Olette! Don't you think you're going overboard with the shopping?! I hate carrying your stuff around…"

"Hayner! Quit whining and stop changing the subject."

Just then, a group of five teenagers began snickering and giggling at Hayner, with bags on each hand; Olette scolding him like a child. (A/N: Obviously, Hayner was like a slave to Olette which made Hayner hate shopping even more!)

"That's it! I'm leaving! Pence should be coming back from the Japan Trip, and Roxas and I are going to meet him there in an hour…"

"Hayner…please don't leave me! Okay…I see how it is…very well then; I might as well find some nicer guy to help me carry this load of stuff."

Olette Oditie was starting to tear up as her emerald eyes glittered…looking at Hayner. She played around with her dark brown hair, covering her eyes…making it even harder for Hayner to leave. Olette was a sincere person who loved five things. One was the color orange, and as a result, she'd always be seen with some orange on her. The second thing she loved was school and homework, because she was a 'teacher's pet'. The third thing she loved was ice cream in the summer spending it with the fourth thing she loved…her friends. But the most inseparable thing was shopping. She was born a shopper person.

"Olette…alright…geez! You win…I'll stay with you."

"Thanks Hayner!" _A woman's best weapon against any man is her tears!_ (A/N: It's a proven true fact!)

Hayner Simplicio sighed in defeat, and blinked his hazel eyes, knowing that he'd better watch out if he's cross the line. Hayner was a 5'5.5" another blonde haired kid with a skull and camouflage sleeveless shirt, and black shorts that sagged down to his knees. He cared for Struggle Battles, sports, and most of all…ladies. He was a serious ladies-man, and flirt with every beautiful girl he saw. But, he just did that to satisfy his pride…little did he know that this in term affected a certain someone…

"Hey, Olette…"

"Why'd ya' have to drag me along shopping…"

"Well…um…I-I just…wanted to…"

Olette stood still with a small tinge of red across her cheeks that made her face feel warm. She smiled weakly at the blonde kid and looked down at the ground.

Hayner reacted to this sudden change of emotion, put the numerous shopping bags down, looked into Olette's emerald eyes, and spoke.

"To…what Olette?"

"I wanted to…be…w-with y-ou…and um…"

_Be with me…but we hang out all the time! We're friends, right?! Come to think of it, Olette's been acting pretty weird around me. But, I get this feeling like I want her to be…_ Hayner smiled and picked up the load.

"Hey Olette, after shopping let's you and I have some ice cream, drop of the load, and head to the Tram Station Heights…Pence should be back."

"W-well…okay…"

_Why am I stammering? I mean…it's just Hayner. But lately, I've always wanted to see him more often…and…and…I-I like him…as in like-like him…_ Olette face flushed a bit. Hayner noticed her shyness and gleamed proudly.

'ATTENTION ALL SHOPPERS…CLEARANCE SALES…50 OF ALL MERCHANDISE!'

_Oh no…please no more shopping, Olette! Please…no…more…_ Olette saw the whole line of customers screaming their heads off…and she noticed the unbearable reaction of Hayner. She sighed a bit, and turned to Hayner. She leaned her face to his, and spoke.

"Hayner…I-I am…tired of shopping. Let's go for the ice cream, okay."

"Olette…are…y-you sure?"

"Yeah, Hayner…besides…I don't want to spend too much…besides…me…I-I…"

Olette blushed furiously and Hayner was puzzled. Never in his life had he seen Olette so shy and embarrassed around him, which sort of made him feel happy. _Olette's cute like that…usually she's brave and outgoing…but I've never seen Olette so…so…shy and timid around me before…it's kind of cute and innocent…_

"Hayner…"

"Yeah, Olette…"

"Let's go…and have some ice cream…besides…it's a little…warm out here…ice cream would be the best right about now…"

"Okay…"

Olette picked up her share of her load, and walked towards the ice cream parlor. Hayner smiled and then pouted a bit.

"Hey Olette…"

"Yes."

"Why the heck did you make me carry all these shopping bags by myself when you could've carried some of them to make it easier to walk?!"

"Well…because…your…arms are so strong, and mine are so weak…besides…you didn't say anything until now…hahahaha"

Olette giggled and sped up her pace into a run. Hayner watched her and tried to keep up with her.

"Hey…get back here, you…"

"Try and catch me…"

Olette and Hayner chased after each other, like little kids, laughing and playing. To others around them, it was strange and kind of unusual, but both Hayner and Olette loved every minute of it. Their hearts were pounding furiously, and Olette couldn't help but slow down. When Hayner finally caught up to her, he was red faced with minor sweat running on his face. His arms still held onto the numerous amounts of shopping bags.

"Olette…you…run…to…fast…" Hayner started to pant a little, and Olette blushed.

"Well…I…guess…I…do, huh?"

There was complete silence that filled the room, and each of them got a little nervous. _Say something, Simplicio…Olette is standing right there!_

"Well…we're here…"

Hayner smiled weakly and Olette giggled. _He's so cool. I guess…I…really…do…like Hayner. I mean…Roxas and Pence are my friends…but, Hayner is way different. He's the only one who'd practically help me out._

"Kyaahhhh..." "Whoa…"

-**THUD**- A brunette met the wall with a large thud that probably bruised him for life…

Tidus Curiai slammed into the wall with a huge thud. His sun-kissed skin probably was bruised from entering the battle he was sure to have lost. He rubbed his head in pain, and glared at his opponent. He quickly got up, but his body was shaky and couldn't keep his weight supported. He slumped down and two guys ran to see if he was okay.

"Hey, are you okay…man?"

"Yeah…Wakka…could you mind getting me some ice. I think I slammed both my wrist and my good ankle on the wall…"

"Yeah…"

Wakka Sahara was one of Tidus's faithful friends was quite different from other kids. His Jamaican appearances with an island style wardrobe on. He held his orange spiked hair with a sweat band, and it managed to stay spiked up.

"Hey, Tidus…c'mon…did I really hit you that hard."

"Yes. But, I had a lot of fun fighting you, Riku. But yeah…that did really hurt…for real…"

"Sorry…I'm just gettin' my head in the game. Struggle Fight Season is around the corner."

Riku Tarisa held a hand to Tidus with a smirk wiped on his face. Tidus hesitated and signaled that he was fine. Riku was a rough guy who was the most self-centered teenage boy in his school who loved to win. His somewhat aquamarine eyes shined, and his albino hair was long and straight to his shoulders. In the ladies eyes, he was drop dead handsome.

Some girls passed by and started giggling at the boys. Faint whispers were heard about Riku that made Riku sigh and smirk at them. Tidus rolled his eyes, and Wakka came back with an ice pack. Then, their faces turned their attention to another girl with faint grin across her face.

"WELL…WELL…WELL…Look what we've got here…a proper Struggle Fight between two boys and a Jamaican referee that were supposed to meet me at front of the Sandlot."

"Hey Selphie…"

Selphie Tilmitt sighed at the three boys, and walked up to them. She brushed her tanned brown hair out from her face and looked at Riku and Wakka hovering of Tidus. Her jade eyes stared at the boys with disbelief. Selphie smiled and giggled at them, and took out four lollypops. She gave each of the boys one and she sucked on one grinning.

_Since when did Tidus think that he would even stand a chance against the almighty Riku Tarisa…_

"Thanks, Selphie."

"No need to thank me…oh…Riku…Rae said that she needed you to help her with a major paper over the summer. Something out 100 points towards your 1st semester grade…"

"Oh no…I-I totally forgot about that…I better be on my way…"

"Riku, she's in the front of Tram Station. She said that she wanted to gather supplies there. She's waiting for you."

"Thanks…"

"Oh…Tidus…I need to go too…I've got Blitzball Practice and the coach is really mean…sorry…"

"Nah…it's all good…"

"Okay see ya' 'den"

Wakka ran really frantically, which meant that Selphie and Tidus were left all alone in the arena. There was complete silence until Tidus spoke.

"Hey Selphie…did ya' want to get something to eat…like Chinese Takeout or something…"

"Well…actually…I ate…but, I would really want some ice cream right about now…"

"Well, let's go then…"

As Tidus got up, the pain winced a little and he couldn't move. Selphie took the bandanna from her hair and wrapped it around Tidus's ankle. He reddened a bit, but kept his hormones in check. She helped him up and they walked to the ice cream parlor.

"You know, this would not have happened if you three had listened to my instructions when I asked you to meet me in front of the Sandlot, not fight in the Sandlot…"

"Well, you know Riku…he always wins…and he loves to pick fights. I'd feel in pain if I was Sora. I mean…Riku and Sora are best friends…and one of them always gets hurt. And it's rare to see Riku beaten up…"

"True…"

Selphie helped the limping Tidus and strolled to Tram Market. Then she heard a noise coming from the entertainment alley. She glared at the Disciplinary Committee made up of a gang that so called took "Disciplinary Actions". Seifer and Rai were teasing an innocent little girl and her twin brother; picking on them. Selphie couldn't help but feel bad and gently put Tidus down.

"Hey, Selphie…what the heck is going on…?"

"Sorry Tidus…I-I just…hey…you two leave those kids alone…jerks…"

"Excuse me? I don't think I've seen you before…get out of my town…before I'd have to take Disciplinary Actions…" (A/N: How rude…)

Seifer and Rai cracked their knuckles as a threat, but Selphie rolled her eyes. She wasn't about to let two jerks bully the two kids like that. Tidus watched the whole scene and his eyes widened. He limped over to the kids to check if they were alright.

Then another girl showed up with her hands at her side. Fuu's red stained eyes glared at Selphie and her cadet-dead colored hair covered it. In Selphie's eyes, she was supposedly dead. The children jerked a bit, but Tidus pushed them behind him.

"Buzz off, little girl…we wouldn't want to hurt such a pretty little face…besides, you wouldn't want to break a nail" Seifer tried to scare her off, but it failed.

"Oh really…such a gentleman…but…I rather break your face…I can't break my nails that easily…but this is simple…"

-**BAM-**Tidus gasped and children's eyes widened as she gave one sucker punch in the stomach at Seifer, and gave a kick in the shins.

"Oops…I forgot…I was supposed to break your face…but…that would suck the fun out of laughing at you…"

"You'll regret this girl…mark my words…"

"Is that a threat? Because…I find that too shallow…but then again, I forgot…I'm dealing with total saps like you…"

"Seifer wasn't looking so hot about now ya' know…"

"Tournament decides…"

Seifer limped as Fuu and Rai tried to help him up, but Seifer jerked. They walked off, and Selphie smiled in victory. Tidus looked at her and smiled. _Since when did Selphie get tough? Oh wait…she was always tough like that…"_

"Hey…are you two alright?"

"That was awesome lady…" The twin brother smiled at her gleefully and his sister stepped up.

"Thank you. When I grow up, I want to be tough just like you…"

Selphie laughed and Tidus smirked. He liked it when Selphie laughed…it was genuine, and always cracked him up.

"Are you two a couple?" The twin said in unison.

Tidus and Selphie reddened and blushed a bit at this sudden remark which was totally off subject. Tidus looked at Selphie and couldn't help but wonder. Selphie was paused and pondered off a bit. _Well…I do like Tidus…but…he doesn't like me more than just a friend. He even has the nerve to forget me when he's around other girls…it's like I don't exist in his story…_ (A/N: Typical…a boy doesn't know that a girl likes him until someone tells him…yep…)

"Nah…Tidus and I aren't a couple. He's a boy, and he's my best friend since kindergarten, but he's not a boyfriend."

Selphie smiled weakly, and Tidus could tell she was hurt at this statement. She looked at him and blushed. Sometimes, Selphie could seem funny, and Tidus liked it.

"Hey…you two want a lollypop?"

"Yes!" (A/N: I want one too…)

"Oh no…I only have one…"

"I've got another."

Tidus gave Selphie's unwrapped lollypop to the brother, and Selphie gave her last one to the sister.

"Thank you…" The twins said in unison. They skipped off, and the two brunettes gleamed.

They looked at each other for a minute, and started to walk again. _I didn't know Tidus could be that sweet…I guess…he isn't that mean…once you get on his good side…_

Their faces were written with a smile, and so was everyone else…

**NEXT TIME:**

"Hey…everyone's here…how convenient…I guess our hearts lead us too each other…"

"If you eat all that ice cream, you'll explode…"

"Let's play a game. Kairi…who do you think is the cutest guy in the school?"

"Sora…I never got to finish asking you? Who'd ya' say was the prettiest girl in the school?"

"Well I thought it…ought…to…be…um…"

**NEXT TIME:** **_Happiness Comes out of Sweet Surprises_**


	2. Chapter 2

**High School Life: My Sanctuary…**

**Chapter 2: Happiness Comes out of Sweet Surprises**

(A/N: So…what do you think so far? I hope it's really good! Okay…I'm sounding so preppy. Shake that off…In this story; I'd love to thank a lot of fanfiction writers for inspiring me. They're really good…this is my first fanfiction story, actually. I've written other stories, but they're all OC based…sadly…so I decided to try this out) – Kimiko Kirisaki

"Kimiko…Akari…why don't you go now…" Kimiko's father signaled that it was okay for the two friends to leave. (A/N: Why they still had a chance…)

Kimiko and Akari giggled a bit, and ran off. They were hoping that the hot day wouldn't be too unbearable, thanks to the nice cold ice cream. _Ice cream…here I come…I hope that this hot day isn't going to be such a drag._

"Hey Akari…let's go somewhere after we eat, let's go to the beach!"

"That's a great idea! It'll be something that we can remember! We'll have to take pictures! That way, we'll put it in out PowerPoint Scrapbook!"

"That's perfect…"

"I've just noticed something…"

"What Akari?" Kimiko's expression was both confused, and red. She had forgotten how to run, and wasn't used to running a 1-mile dash 10 minutes in the hot sun.

"You're hyper again…"

"…well…I packed a bag of-"

"Let me guess…Skittles and M&Ms?"

"…"

Akari giggled as they closed in on the ice cream parlor. Kimiko's energizer for the day was something sweet. (A/N: Just like Yuffie or Selphie…oh no! Crud…I just gave another character . )

They arrived at the ice cream parlor, catching their breath, and went inside. The ice cream parlor was air conditioned which was real good because compared to outside, this was heaven. It was cool and very airy inside, with brass and curved seats that were real comfortable. And, the table was round and small, but adorable. Akari and Kimiko walked up to the 'Ice Cream Guru' and ordered.

"Hello ladies…what can I do ya' for"

"Well…I want the Dove Unconditional Chocolate Ice Cream Love It." Kimiko said in happiness. Akari giggled softly at the Kimiko, acting like a five year old again.

"Ice Cream Guru…I'll have a Double Love It Cup. I want Mint Chip and Choco Puff…"

"Coming right up, ladies. While you wait, why don't you two grab a seat?"

"Okay…"

Kimiko and Akari walked to the table with the window that allowed you to see Sunset Beach. But, noticed someone was already in that seat. A young boy with blackish brown hair that spiked up, like Sora…in fact…it was just like Sora…

"Excuse me…mind if we join you?"

The young boy looked up at the girls and smiled at them. His eyes were a deep cerulean sea and his hair wiped his face, and the girls giggled.

"…wait a sec…I know that smile anywhere…Sai?!"

"Sai? Who's Sai, Kimiko?" Akari looked at Kimiko, patiently waiting for an answer, but all she got was a huge smile.

"Kimiko? Is…is that you?!"

Kimiko squealed and gave Sai a big hug and squeezed him tightly from behind. Sai found it hard to breathe and Kimiko giggled as she let go. Sai took a huge breather and smirked.

"You're definitely Kimiko…alright…"

Sai Hikari (real name is Takeru) was Rae's younger brother by three years, making him only 13 years old. He was also Sora and Roxas's cousin who favored him. Roxas would teach Sai skateboard tricks, while Sora taught him around a finger or two on the electric guitar. Rae and Sai's parents were divorced. He was recently living with his father, but he sent him to their mother. Rae, of course, stayed with their mom. But, he never let it bother him.

Sai heaved a little and got off his seat.

"Wow…Sai you've gotten super…taller…in fact…you're almost as tall as me! I'm naturally short…sadly…and I'm one year older!" (A/N: Sai is 5'0"! That, in my book is tall…since I'm 5'0"!)

"Cool! I guess eating right has the effects on you! Oh…I'm sorry…hello, Akari."

"Hi! I guess you've heard a lot about me, huh?"

"Yeah…Kimiko tells me that you are her best friend…well any friend of Kimiko, is a friend of mine…"

Sai shot out a hand at Akari. She took that hand shake and smiled. He led the girls to their chairs. He pulled out the chairs and the girls sat, giggling.

"Wow…such a gentleman…huh Kimiko!"

"Oh I know…isn't he just precious?!" Kimiko pinched his left cheek and giggled.

Sai turned pink and smirked. He smiled at the ladies and sat down. _I didn't expect to see Kimiko here! This is going to be exciting! Wait till I tell the others! Kimiko is going to freak if she sees Riku…I mean…he's her cousin after all! A legal guardian, that takes care of her every time! Kind of like a big brother! She's always a sister to me! I'm so happy she's here!_

Sai laughed, and the girls were left with confusion. All of sudden, it came to Kimiko's senses that Sai wouldn't be here just to be here.

"Hey Sai…what are you doing in Twilight Town, anyways? I thought you were with your dad until school started."

"Well, actually I-"

Sai cut off, and sighed a bit. All of a sudden, the three teens heard laughter and sighing. Kimiko and Akari were left puzzled. Sai knew what was coming and came up with a plan. He covered the girls' eyes with his Elven Bandannas, and smirked.

"Hey! Who turned off the lights?!"

"Sai…what the heck…I can't see…" Kimiko pouted a bit, but Sai just laughed.

"Relax you two…"

The giggling and laughing got stronger and stronger to be heard by the two teen girls. _Okay…I'm officially lost! Sai's never done this before…is he keeping a surprise secret?! Oh well…might as well play along…_ Kimiko giggled a bit, and sighed.

"Hey…guys…"

The two girls freaked a bit, but played along…

"Hey, Sai…who are your friends? And…why are they wearing bandannas on their eyes?" A boy voice said. The girls heard a girl's giggle. _So…a girl and a boy…I wonder who-wait! Could it be?!_

"You don't remember them do ya'? I figured as much…" Sai heaved a bit, and the mysterious boy looked at them. Kairi looked at Akari and Kimiko. She realized that Kimiko's hair had highlights, and she remembered…

"Wait a sec…Kimiko! Akari! Is that you?!"

Kairi took off the bandannas, and Sora was left shocked like Sai in the beginning. Kimiko and Akari blinked their eyes, and a jolt struck them. Kairi pulled everyone in a huge group hug.

"Sora…Kairi! Long time no see!"

The brunette and the auburn teenagers were about to speak, but another interruption occurred. **–BAM- **A dirty blonde haired boy and a yellow blonde girl came crashing through the scene, panting. (A/N: Okay…)

"Sora…Kairi…how…how could you guys just stand us up?" the blonde girl bellowed.

"Yeah…that was low…real low…"

Sora heaved a heavy sigh, and Kairi giggled a bit which soon turned into a weak smile. _We've got a lot of explaining to do!_ Kimiko, Akari, and Sai laughed at the intensity in the blondes' face, as they turned their attention to the noise.

"Sorry…Roxas, Naminé! We just wanted to eat ice cream on a hot day like this!"

"I know that! But, you didn't have to run off like that! At least warn us or something! I mean…I might've mistaken you two for actually running on a romantic scene, or something!"

Sora and Kairi were left both weak-kneed. Kimiko, Akari and Sai snickered and giggled in the background, watching such a show! Roxas looked at Naminé, who was scolding Sora and Kairi; index finger pointing like a mother scolding her child. To Roxas, this was pure amusement.

"Hey Naminé! I think you're doing it wrong."

Roxas gave a quite a bold smile and walked to Naminé. With that expression on his face, Naminé couldn't resist and broke down a hard laugh.

Roxas started laughing as well. He liked when Naminé laughed. It was so cute and hard to resist but smile at. _Her laughter is so adorable._

Naminé's laugh died and she stood silent and looked into Roxas's eyes, and giggled._ He sure knows how to make me laugh…_

"So…Sora…Kairi…what are ya' doing here? I mean, I thought you guys were just going to be at the school like last year." Kimiko asked curiously.

"Well, we wanted to see Roxas and Naminé along with everyone else here."

Kimiko gleamed a bit, and hugged everybody. But, she began to notice that Akari was feeling left out. She hated that. Her best friend was being ignored. She walked up to Akari, and grabbed her by the arm. Akari was a bit shy, and wasn't exactly a people person. But, she smiled at Kimiko, and hugged everyone.

"Wow…you two have changed…when we met you in school last year, you two were like 4'10", and had shorter hair, like me! I see you've grown it!"

"Right back at you Kairi…gosh! I swear…you and Naminé are the spitting image of goddesses that so happened to meet Sora and Roxas's eyes…don't you so Sora…Roxas?! Don't' they look pretty?"

"You are so right, Kimiko…Kairi and Naminé are very pretty! What do you think Sora, Roxas?!" Akari added on, and began to giggle.

Sai tried so hard not to laugh, at his embarrassed cousins, but he wasn't doing a very good job of it. Sora and Roxas began to feel their faces get warmer and warmer.

It was an air-conditioned ice cream parlor, but Sora and Roxas could still feel the warmth on their faces.

They could feel the blood go directly at their faces, while Kimiko just stood their smiling. _HA! I knew it! Roxas likes Naminé, as much as Sora likes Kairi! I sure know how to get inside Sora and Roxas's egos!_

Naminé and Kairi began to blush pink, and giggled. They looked at Sora and Roxas faces, painted with noticeable primrose again. Kairi walked to Sora, and leaned in to see more of his face. She wanted to read Sora's mind, while Sora tried so hard not to make it obvious that he was thinking about her.

_Kimiko's so right! Kairi is like a princess! No, a goddess! Kairi is so perfect…and I can't help but like her! As much as I'd like to stop the blood from going to my face, I can't! Kairi's probably reading me like a book! Please Kairi…don't even think about it!_ At that instant thought Sora couldn't take it, and backed away a bit.

Kairi giggled, and stepped closer to Sora. _I wonder what he's thinking this very moment. He's always daydreaming, but I wonder what he's thinking about now._ Kairi was pink on her cheeks, and had a radiant grin that Sora blushed more because of her proximity.

"Roxas…are you okay?! Please, look at me…" Naminé asked the blushing spike blonde boy.

Roxas tried so hard not to look at Naminé. He knew that Naminé's sapphire eyes were tempting, and he always got so lost when he looked into them.

"Look at me…" Naminé said raising her voice more demanding, but her expression was still very calm.

Roxas sighed and looked at Naminé. She had a bit of a blush in her face, and a small smile written on her face. As soon as Roxas looked into Naminé's eyes, he couldn't help but blush more, as he slowly turned away. He was too embarrassed to even look at Naminé._ Naminé Aoizoa…she's so…unique…I can't…I can't…_

Roxas and Sora were literally about to pass out because of the warm blood on their cheeks.

–**DING DING-**The bell of the door rand twice, and everyone turned to see the guest. Or rather guests. A very dark brunette haired girl was laughing, and the blonde boy was moping was grinning a bit. He had at least 7 shopping bags in each of his hand.

The girl started to laugh harder. "Hayner…we're here!"

"Finally! I was starting to get worried that heat was all inside my head!"

Olette and Hayner walked inside and instantly saw their friends. Olette was thrilled, and deserted Hayner for them!

"AHHH! Kairi…Naminé…Kimiko…Akari!" Olette screamed.

She grabbed the girls, and pulled them into an enveloping hug. She squeezed the life out of the girls, and Hayner walked to the guys.

"Hey guys. Olette dragged me shopping because of some matters that needed to be taken care of. So how's your guys' summer vacation, huh?"

Sora and Roxas just stood there with the painted faces, and Sai forced down the laugh to his stomach. Hayner looked at them and sighed.

"…"

"What the heck! What is wrong?! Say something! Don't tell me that you two have softened up! Say something!"

"…"

"I give up."

At that instant Kimiko stepped into the scene and giggled. She gave Hayner and Olette a hug, and smiled. She looked at the Hikari cousins, and then glanced at the Aoizoa cousins.

"I was just saying that Kairi and Naminé were hot, and then asked Sora what he thought of Kairi, and what Roxas thought of Naminé! And…up to now…I'm still waiting for an answer!"

Sora and Roxas blushed harder, and soon felt their palms get sweaty. They felt weak-kneed, and their energy that they woke up was drained. Over to Kairi and Naminé's side, their pink blushes turned red and they took a seat. How embarrassing…

Olette and Akari giggled, and Hayner and Sai laughed hard.

_How come Sora isn't saying anything?! Wait…do I want him to agree?! He's so cute…why?! Why'd he have to be so adorable and kind?! But, he makes me smile…Kairi! Get a grip…stop staring!_

_Kairi Aoizoa is a perfect combination of bottled up beauty and everything else! I do think she's hot! I think she's awesome…am I staring at her?_

_Roxas…he's so…unique. There aren't any words to describe him but special…he's rough and tough, yet so sensitive and sweet._

_Naminé's so hot! Okay Roxas…stop it! No I can't…but I…crud! What the heck is wrong with me?!_

"Okay! One Dove Unconditional Chocolate Ice Cream Love It, and a Double Love It Cup with Mint Chip and Choco Puff."

"Yay! Ice cream!" Kimiko dug her spoon inside the chocolate ice cream, and took a scoop.

"Hey, Olette…I'm gonna order some ice cream…you want any?!"

"Yeah…hey Ice Cream Guru! I'll have one orange cream flavored ice cream on a cone please!"

"I'll have a sea salt ice cream…"

"Coming right up…"

"Hey, Kairi…Sora…Naminé…Roxas…you guys don't want any ice cream?!"

"Huh?"

"What?"

"Sorry I…I wasn't…"

"…huh?!"

Kairi, Sora, Naminé, and Roxas, snapped out of their thoughts and looked at the gang that was both bored of watching nothing but blushing, and silence. The, Tidus and Selphie came into the scene, and took a seat.

"Hey everyone…"

"Hey." Everybody replied in unison.

"Hey…everyone's here…how convenient…I guess our hearts lead us too each other…" Kimiko explained, eating her ice cream so much.

"If you eat all that ice cream, you'll explode…"

"So…you'll be able to pick up my pieces, and put me back together, right?"

"…"

"Sora! Roxas! Say something! Are you out of words?! I guess you two hate them then…I mean do you guys aren't saying anything…what the heck? You don't even say hi to me!"

"Hayner! What the heck?! You are such an idiot!"

Olette smacked Hayner in the back of his head and scolded him. Kimiko and Akari looked at Hayner and joined Olette. Sai was trying to hold Olette and the girls back from actually annihilating Hayner for good!

Selphie and Tidus just sat there watching the drama. Selphie looked at Tidus, and couldn't help but glare at Hayner for saying such a horrible thing…but…she also wondered if it was true. Tidus looked at Selphie, and noticed she was thinking the same thing he was.

"…"

Sora and Roxas couldn't speak. Kairi began to worry, and Naminé couldn't help but wonder if they did hate them. Roxas didn't say anything, and that made her feel a bit neglected. At that moment, tears welled in her eyes…_I guess…he does hate me…I'm…so…annoying…_

Naminé ran outside, hot tears now pouring down on her shirt. Her blonde hair was messy, as the wind blew. Kimiko and Akari ran after her, while Sai and Tidus tried to calm down.

"Naminé! Ohhh…uhhh….Hayner! I'll you to a pulp!" Kairi practically had flames in her eyes, as she punched Hayner in the arm. He winced in pain. "Olette…Selphie…help me out…"

"Yeah…Selphie! Hold him down…"

"Gotcha!"

Olette and Kairi went totally berserk on him, and Selphie kicked him the shins. _OWWWW! ROXAS…SORA…HELP…HELP!_

"…"

Kimiko and Akari came back, panting. Their faces were devastated. Roxas looked at them, literally choked. "We…couldn't…find…her…"

Kairi continued scolding Hayner, and her amethyst eyes welled up in anger and anxiety. Tears flowed down her flushed cheeks and she didn't know why they did. They just did. Sora stopped her. He was dazed, and hugged the crying girl tightly. She hugged him back, never wanting him to let go. He felt so comforting and warm.

"Better."

"…thanks…but…Naminé…I have to find her…and…"

"I-I'll do i-it…"

Everyone averted their attention to Roxas. He ran outside the door. His eyes were filled with intensity, and he took his skateboard and skated to find Naminé. _Naminé…_

Naminé kept running until she bumped into something. Or rather, someone. The person turned his attention to the girl and smirked.

"What the heck do you want, loser…oh…I meant to say…hellllloooo…what's a pretty girl like you doing here…?"

Naminé gulped, and backed away. She turned to run, but two other people showed up. Naminé whimpered.

"Y'know…you're kinda cute…how about you take a crack with me, and have some fun…"

"No! Get away from me…"

Seifer smirked and stepped closer and she stepped back. He slammed her right into a wall. He bent down, and whispered in her ear. "Let's go."

"No! Get off of…me…ahhh!"

He pinned her to a wall. Seifer grabbed her wrist and bent down. She knew was about to happen._ I can't push him off! Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhaaaaaaahhhhhhh! _She started to cry harder, and screamed.

Then, out of nowhere someone punched him right in the face, and flew back to a bench. Naminé cried more, and ran to hide behind the puncher. Roxas. _Thank you._

"Listen…don't you ever touch Naminé, Seifer. Otherwise…say goodbye to your face."

Seifer smirked and snapped his fingers. Rai and Fuu helped him up.

"Move loser…can't you see I'm busy…"

"Burn in hell, Seifer. You have no respect for women."

Naminé clutched onto Roxas, and Roxas pushed her behind her signaling comfort. He never cursed before. At least not in her face. She buried her face in Roxas.

"Whatever. Let's go."

Seifer walked away, while Rai and Fuu followed. Naminé clutched Roxas and hugged tightly and buried her face in his chest.

"R-Roxas…t-thank…y-you. Are you okay?" She pulled out of the hug, and looked at Roxas's arms for any injuries.

"No. I should ask you if you are okay! I mean…sure Seifer is a jerk, but he took it too far! Perverts don't deserve to live. I'm so sorry I didn't come here faster, Naminé." Roxas held Naminé's hands ever so dearly.

Naminé sobbed quietly. Roxas wiped her tears, and smiled. Naminé was blushing, bemused a bit, as Roxas stroked her cheeks. _He's so…sweet! I swear…if this moment of time is a dream, I'd never want to wake up!_

She took Roxas's hand in hers in held it close to her chest. She smiled such a radiant smile, the most beautiful smile he'd ever gotten from her. He blushed as she held onto his hand, not letting go. _She's so cute…_ He started to daze off, also. She stepped closer to Roxas, and let go of his hand. She slammed into his arms and hugged him tightly. _He's so warm…_

She rested her head on his shoulder, and he pulled her closer. He smelt her hair of citrus-like creamery. He wanted to kiss her…but quickly regained the sanity and consciousness he didn't even know he was holding in._ She's so…amazing…_

He pulled away, and took her hand. He picked up his skateboard, and walked with Naminé. He turned to her, and saw her looking at the ground. "Hey Naminé…"

"Yes."

"Why'd you run off like that?"

Roxas let go of her hand, and turned to see Naminé standing quiet. She echoed that statement through her head, and spoke.

"I…I was kind of feeling a bit too…congested in there. Kind of…stupid…when you think about it…"

Roxas shocked, but sincere expression softened up, and he smiled. He took her hand, and led her back to the ice cream parlor.

"Well…that's understandable…but…between you and me…I was about to answer Kimiko, but I wanted it to be a good answer…but…never mind…so…"

"So…" Naminé stopped, jerking Roxas.

"So, what?!"

"So! What was your answer…?"

Roxas looked at Naminé for a second then up at the sky. He pondered off, and blushed again. Naminé giggled, and looked at Roxas's blushing face. Then, a smile formed. He broke his sudden thought and turned to her.

"Well…I think that there aren't any exact words to say how beautiful I think you are. But, to me…your personality's way better than any appearance I've ever seen, Naminé-himé…"

Naminé looked at Roxas, shocked and smiled so brightly. Her ears couldn't deny what she just heard Roxas say. To her, those were the sweetest words she'd ever heard come from any boy, even her father! She ran into her, hugging him so tightly. She felt so happy to hear Roxas say that to her. She really didn't expect to hear that from any guy…much less Roxas.

"Roxas! That was the sweetest thing any boy had ever said to me! Thank you! I'm so happy that you are my best friend in the entire world…" Naminé managed to say through shrieks of happiness. _Although I wish it was more…_

Roxas, on the other hand, blushed harder. Once he went back to reality, he had realized that Naminé was hugging him, and he was just standing there. _What the! Where'd that come from?! She's hugging me! Well…maybe…I won't let go…for now…_ Roxas smiled and hugged her back.

"Ahem…"

Roxas and Naminé turned their attention to the gang smiling. He quickly pulled away, and blushed so bright, and it was noticeable. Olette and Akari giggled and Kimiko smiled. Sai and Hayner smirked in the back. However, Sora and Kairi both walked up to their cousins and exchanged heart-warming smiles. Kairi gave her cousin a huge hug, and smiled weakly. Her expression then turned concerned.

"Are you okay?"

Naminé smiled. "I am now…thanks to Roxas–kun…"

Roxas blushed and gave Naminé a smile. She giggled and returned his smile with her very own. _Thank you…Roxas–kun…_

"Really…well…I glad you're okay Naminé…unless…'your Roxas-kun' did something to you!"

Naminé and Roxas blushed a bright red. "KAIRI!"

"I'm just saying…" Kairi giggled and smiled. "But seriously…"

Kairi and Sora laughed at the blushing blondes. _Isn't that just cute…my cousin got herself a boyfriend…_ Sora was amused thinking the same thing as Kairi. _Roxas and Naminé are perfect for each other! SCORE ONE FOR ROXAS!_

"Well…We'd better be off…"

"Yep." Olette and Hayner looked at the gang and smiled.

"Awww…but you guys just got here!"

"Sorry…Olette and I have to go…so…see ya' guys later!"

"Hey! I have an idea! After you guys are done…let's all head to the beach." Roxas explained.

"That's a great plan Roxas! I mean we haven't gone there in this entire vacation. So, let's make the best of it…" Sora continued.

"Sounds like a plan…well…okay then! Yeah…so…meet us at Sunset Station in an hour and a half?" Hayner asked.

"Yes." Kimiko replied.

Everybody grinned and watched the two walk away. Hayner, of course, went back to the job of carrying around Olette's shopping bags, and Olette led the way.

"Okay! Well…I've got to go also! See you guys later!" Kimiko said in a sad, but merry tone.

"Yeah…oh before that…let's get that sea salt ice cream for you dad, Kimiko…"

"Oh yeah…we'll see you guys at Sunset Station in half-an-hour!"

"Bye!" Everyone watched Kimiko and Akari walk in and out of the ice cream parlor. They waved goodbye, and ran off. It was just Roxas, Sora, Kairi, Naminé, and Sai. They all looked at each other and huffed.

"Well…I have to go too. I have to pack my things because we all leave tomorrow at 10 PM…and so I don't forget anything…so…Kairi…I'll meet you guys at Sunset Station. See you guys…" Naminé scampered off to her house.

"Oh…alright…"

"Sora…Sai…I need to go pack up also…" Roxas remembered.

"Roxas…I'll go with you…" Sai said.

"Alright little man…let's go home…"

Now it was just Sora and Kairi. "Everybody just left us!"

Kairi giggled. She looked at Sora and exchanged glances with him. "Yeah!"

Sora and Kairi walked towards the park in Twilight Town. It was fairly small, but was okay and convenient. Sora and Kairi's first destination was the swings.

Sora and Kairi walked up to the swings. Sora threw a swing over the bars to make the swing higher. Normally, the swings were small because only kids swung on them, but that's what Sora and Kairi were inside. Sora, being a gentleman, escorted Kairi to her throne. She giggled in response, as she got on, and Sora pushed her she went higher and higher.

"Hey Sora? Can I trust you?!"

"Yes…Kairi…with all your heart…" Sora blushed.

"Then…run in front of me…"

Sora did as she was told, still wondering what her next move was going to be. He went close enough, but not too much to kick him.

"Now what?"

Kairi giggled. "Catch me!"

"What?!"

Before Sora even responded, Kairi jumped off the swing and landed perfectly in Sora's arms. But, the impact that Kairi had on Sora caught off guard knocked him down. Not that Kairi was fat, but the fact that he tripped before he caught her. He rolled on top of her, looking down.

They looked into each others' eyes. Then after a minute, Sora went out of his daze and quickly backed off Kairi.

"I'm…I'm so sorry…!"

His face was incredibly flushed with redness that was incredibly easy to notice, and not exactly hard to miss. He was so embarrassed at how close he was to Kairi, the closest he ever was to her face. Kairi shook her head and smiled. She walked to Sora's face and hugged him.

She giggled. "Sora-kun…you caught me!"

They gazed deep into each others' eyes. They felt each other leaning in. But, their moment was interrupted.

"Ahem."

They snapped out of their complete hormones and averted their attention to their cousins. Naminé giggled, and Roxas smirked._ So…close!_ Sora felt disgusted acting like a lovesick idiot.

"Hey you two…let's go to the beach! The others' are already waiting."

Sora took one last look at the blushing 'his innocent auburn goddess', as she smiled at him and walked to Naminé. "Bye guys…"

Sora and Roxas watched their princesses walk away…or at least in their minds they were theirs'.

"Let's play a game. Kairi…who do you think is the cutest guy in the school?"

Kairi blushed a bit and replied…

"Sora…I never got to finish asking you? Who'd ya' say was the prettiest girl in the school?"

Sora blushed a bit and replied…

"Well I thought it…ought…to…be…um…"

**NEXT TIME:**

"Naminé…I'm so not sure he likes me…I just did that just because I wanted him to hug me…like in the ice cream parlor. He makes me feel safe."

"Hey Roxas…Sora…stop drooling already and say something!"

"Hey Naminé! Wanna place a dare? I mean…just for fun…and $20.00?"

"You're on! What's the dare?"

"The dare is…Naminé Aoizoa…I dare you to make out with Roxas Hikari for one hour…"

**NEXT TIME:** **_To the Sea Blue Beach of Passion and Secrets…_**

PLZ REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

**High School Life: My Sanctuary…**

**Chapter 3: To the Sea Blue Beach of Passion and Secrets…**

(A/N: LALALALA…hey everyone! I hope you like this fanfiction so far! Is it incredibly good or what?! Okay…I'm taking it too far. Well, this is the last day of the gang's summer vacation! Before school starts…well…maybe…just keep reading…) – Kimiko Kirisaki

"Kairi…don't you dare hide your face from me!"

Kairi's pace picked up faster, and buried her face in her hands. Kairi walked faster, and Naminé just giggled. This had to be some sort of nightmare. Naminé went up behind Kairi, and tripped her.

"What do you want from me, Naminé?"

"Well…since you didn't want to stop teasing me and embarrassing me…I'll make your face all pink until we get there. Anyway, you'll still see Sora there anyway. So he'll do it!"

Kairi panicked. Her cousin found out. _Next time…take note…never ever talk about crushes with Naminé._

"Naminé…I'm so not sure he likes me…I just did that just because I wanted him to hug me…like in the ice cream parlor. He makes me feel safe."

Kairi stopped, and stood there silent. Her heart clenched and confessed her emotions to Sora inside out. Naminé looked around if anyone had listened in, and sighed in relief. She gave her cousin a genuine smile, and took her hand.

"Kairi Aoizoa…if what you say is true…then…you don't like Sora Hikari…you love him."

Kairi blushed and tried to hold back the hotness of her face. She felt so weak-kneed and embarrassed. But, she was very lucky and grateful that it happened Naminé heard her heart's words, not Selphie.

Naminé kept walking towards the farthest side of Twilight Town. Kairi was both confused and nervous. _Naminé…where are we heading to? This isn't your house…_

They walked through the woods and crossed the small paths. Pretty soon they ended up at the… _The Old Mansion…_ Kairi shuddered a bit and a million bad thoughts ran through her head. But, she knew that if Naminé was there, she didn't really need to worry.

Naminé and Kairi closed in on mansion, and walked up to the doorstep. **–CLICK– **Naminé had taken out her silver key she kept around her neck, and opened the door.

The mansion was everything that Kairi pictured it to be. It was messy and cold, like an eerie feeling, ignored. There were old drapes and worn down gold chandeliers. It seemed that the owner moved out, and didn't even bother cleaning the place up. Naminé dragged Kairi into living room, and upstairs.

"Kairi…I want you to see something I've never shown to anyone."

"Besides telling me that this is your secret hangout and have a spare key to this abandoned place…what could possibly complete this mystery?"

Naminé blushed a little, and smiled at her cousin. Kairi was left confused. _Well…I guess this is a good thing…I just hope Namie-chan doesn't tell anyone…I mean Sora was my first and only crush._

"Okay…Kairi…when you said that you loved Sora with all your heart and intensity to me…if it makes you feel any better…"

"Naminé…what…are you getting at…and…what about?"

"Do you promise not to tell anyone…?"

"Yes."

Naminé took a huge breather, and blushed five different shades of red. They walked up to a door that put a wonder expression on Kairi's face. Naminé took a huge breath and closed her eyes tightly. She looked pretty hesitant and embarrassed. She reached over and jerked the knob.

_Naminé…_ Kairi watched Naminé click the door open. Kairi gasped and her eyes widened. It was a really pale white room, almost to the point of being clear and glassy. The room was filled with drawings and sketches on the walls.

"WOW! Naminé…you drew all of this?!"

Naminé just nodded, and looked down.

Kairi walked up and around the room looking at all the sketches and drawings. They were so breathtaking and capturing. It was if it would be common for anyone to think that it was a picture taken by a camera. But…she noticed one thing…

Roxas Hikari.

It seemed all the drawings and sketches had Roxas in it. Kairi smiled at Naminé…and went up to the one she liked the most. It was dated April 1995, in Destiny Islands. The sketch had Naminé, Kairi, Sora, Roxas, and posing with silly 4 year old grins…it was the first day they got together as friends…or which is to say they first met Sora and Roxas…

The drawing was so detailed and precise; the scenery holding a captured layer of shades from the darkest touch to the softest pinch. It was very detailed; a scenery of a beach with white sand (with a slight hint of taupe) and a blue sky with seagull piercing through it. The cerulean water in the sea was almost like Kairi and Naminé's crystalline eye. The blazing bright and vivid sun reminded Kairi of Sora's personality. Kairi almost fainted as she laid her eyes, captured with the beautiful drawing.

Naminé and Roxas incased there arms around each other's shoulder, while Kairi and Sora stuck their two fingers (index and middle) behind Roxas and Naminé…making them look like rabbits. Their smiles showed their pearly white teeth, with maybe even a few teeth missing. Roxas and Naminé looked so innocent and adorable together, and Kairi couldn't help but smile at her cousin.

"Namie-chan…you…ashiteru to Roxas…like Roxas Hikari do you…!"

Naminé looked down and blushed. "Yes." She felt her heart beat twice as fast. She blushed like Kairi before…_Maybe I shouldn't have shown this to Kairi…but…she won't tell anyone…right?_

Kairi went up to Naminé and hugged her. She felt so blissful and slightly embarrassed. That's when they realized something. They had fallen for the Hikari twins.

"Kairi…" Naminé began to sob as she felt her heart tearing out of her chest.

"Yes."

"Please don't tell anyone…"

"Of course not…you are my cousin and my friend…I would never do that…this conversation will be our secret."

Naminé smiled and Kairi took her hand. They walked out of the white room and towards the hallway. Kairi let go and grabbed the door knob. Naminé and Kairi walked out, Naminé locking up the door with her silver key, and ran through the woods to Twilight Town.

"Well…we better go get ready…"

"Yeah…"

"Kairi…Naminé…over here!"

"Hey Kimiko…Akari…"

Kimiko and Akari were waving their hands at the cousins as they walked up to them. Kairi laughed at Kimiko with all the stuff she had in her arms. Akari barely had anything to carry at all. In Kimiko's arms, she was holding a beach umbrella and volleyball, along with straw mats and her cap. Akari was only carrying a beach bag with three beach towels in her arms.

"Hey…Kimiko…do you need help?"

"Yes." Kimiko managed to speak. She was carrying heavy stuff, and she was so small, she almost squished herself handing the huge beach umbrella to Kairi.

Kairi and Naminé were carrying water-proof backpacks, on their backs and Naminé still never left her drawing case alone. They looked at Kimiko circling her arms moaning from the numbness and pain.

"Thanks Kairi. Now, I feel my arms."

"No problem. Gosh we're super early…I wonder where everyone is…"

"HEY! OVER HERE!"

The ladies all turned their attention to a teenage girl with emerald green eyes glittering. There was a brown haired kid with a camera case in his arms and laughing. The other boy had a skull-faced duffel and an orange tote bag across his arms, lying on his shoulders. He was groaning a lot.

"Hey Olette…Hayner…Pence."

Olette skipped and jumped in front of them smiling.

"OLETTE! Can ya' maybe lend me a hand here?!"

Olette giggled and ran to Hayner. She grabbed her tote bag and relieved Hayner of his so called "major pain". He sighed out of relief and joined the girls.

"Where's everyone!" Pence asked.

"Well…we're early I-"

Someone interrupted Naminé and jumped on her, and gave a hug on her back. She looked to see Rae with a HUGE backpack. She laughed and pointed to see Riku, Roxas, Sora, and Sai heaving enormous amounts of luggage.

"RIKU." Kimiko pleaded as she smiled at her older cousin, she ran up to hug him.

"Um…Rae…is that all yours?"

"Yup. Hey slaves! Pick up the pace." Rae pretended to whip them.

"RAECHEL HIKARI! HELP US PLEASE!" Riku pleaded as he and the guys moaned from heaving all the stuff.

Rae sighed and joined into help. Kairi and Naminé felt sorry for Roxas and Sora. So, Kairi walked to Sora and took one out of three bags from him and carried it. She managed. Naminé did the same and smiled at Roxas. She found it being a little too heavy, and tried to contain the weight. Roxas attempted to take it back, but she shook her head. She looked at Roxas, blushing, and walked with Kairi to board the train with Rae's numerous bags.

"Wait for us!"

Tidus and Selphie ran to them and made it in time for departure. Selphie had a medium sized handbag in her hand, and Tidus had a straw backpack. The gang smiled and noticed someone new to the group.

She obviously looked younger, with semi short hair that went to her shoulders. Her eyes and hair color resembled Selphie and her face was tanned a bit. She had a beach towel and a green shopping bag.

"Hey…sorry we're late…I had to bring my sister, Emi. I didn't want to leave her with mom. You guys don't mind, right?"

"No…not at all…" Everyone exclaimed.

"Well…Emi…these are all my friends…that's Sora, Kairi, Roxas, Naminé, Rae, Riku, Hayner, Olette, Pence, Kimiko, Akari and Sai. His real name is Takeru, but Sai is so much better. Of course you already know Tidus." Selphie pointed to everyone.

_Wow…that's a whole lot of names…_ Emi blushed a bit and looked at Selphie rant on more.

"Everyone…this is Emi. She's a little shy at first, but you'll learn to love her!" Selphie took a huge breather and laughed.

"Hi Emi! It's really nice to meetcha'! " Rae jumped Emi, hugging her, and smiled. She returned it.

Sai glanced at Emi. _She's really pretty…_ Sai turned pink on his cheeks and blinked a bit.

Kimiko watched Sai's eyes lock onto Emi, and giggled. _This year will be so much fun! Maybe this'll be the chance I get as cupid!_

'ATTENTION TO ALL PASSENGERS…THE TRAIN IS DEPARTURING IN 15 MINUTES…PLEASE PURCHASE YOUR TICKETS AND LOAD ORDERLY ON THE TRAIN…AGAIN 15 MINUTE-DEPARTURE.'

"We'd better board the train guys…" Kairi exclaimed.

Everyone nodded and took to their tasks. Sora, Roxas, Riku, Sai, and Hayner loaded the bags under the cargo holder. Pence purchased tickets and loaded his camera with a new AA battery. (A/N: Wakka couldn't come…he was at blitzball practice drill, and a 3:15 date with Lulu.)

Meanwhile the girls helped find seats and relaxed. After everything was loaded, the guys joined the girls. Kairi was sitting next to Naminé, Selphie next to Emi, and Rae with Olette. Kimiko and Akari took the window view, next to each other.

Sai took a three-way seat with Pence and Hayner. He was watching Pence boot up his camera, testing it. Sora and Roxas sat across Kairi and Naminé. Riku and Tidus sat together hesitantly at first, but took that chance anyway.

The train started to move, and everyone just leaned back. Pretty soon, the gang drifted off, on their own.

On the girls' side: Kimiko was playing her PSP, and Akari was watching the buildings that passed by. Kairi and Naminé were looking through her sketchbook in awe; Kairi nearly begging Naminé to draw for her. Selphie and Emi were looking through Tiger Beat Magazines and looking at the 'Hot or Not Outfit' section. Rae and Olette were lost at their girlish conversation on hair.

On the guys' side, Sora was going through his iPOD and writing down lyrics (as if he was composing a song) and Roxas was changing his skateboard wheels, to newer and shiner ones. Hayner was knocked out in a nap, and Pence took pictures of him along with everyone else. Sai just laughed, and offered to help with blackmailing Hayner. Riku was apologizing to Tidus for nearly sending him to the hospital in a heartbeat during their Struggle match. Tidus accepted his apology, shaking his hand.

'ATTENTION TO ALL PASSENGERS…THE TRAIN IS COMING TO DESINATION: SUNSET HILLS BEACH IN EXACTLY 20 MINUTES…PLEASE BE PATIENT AND PACK UP PERSONAL BELONGINGS. AGAIN 20 MINUTES DEPARTURE.'

Everyone made sure that they didn't leave anything in their seats. If they did, then the people that worked on the train would donate it to the Salvation Army's Purpose. That's what happened to Seifer's Struggle Weapon.

The gang contained all the excitement as the train came to a stop. They all left in an orderly fashion…well…maybe not. They practically ran out. Kairi and Naminé paced themselves.

"Slow down guys! What's the rush?" Naminé asked.

"We're excited." Sora and Roxas replied.

Kairi shook her head, kind of annoyed, and Naminé giggled. _How like them…_

The guys were the first to race out of the train and towards the cargo holder underneath the train itself. Sora, Roxas, Riku, Hayner, and Tidus grabbed all the stuff they needed, pushing and shoving. Pence was taking pictures of it. The girls were un-amused and ran through the boys. They grabbed their things and huffed if front of them.

"Boys…"

"You said it, Kairi…" Naminé said. Olette, Selphie, and Rae just giggled.

Sai noticed that Emi was alone now. He wanted to go up to her, but he felt the butterflies in his stomach fly and he sank a little. Emi sighed and walked to get her bag. Then, she trailed behind Selphie. Sai took that as an opportunity and grabbed his bag. Luckily, he was brave to tap her shoulder.

She spun around and he gasped. She was extremely pretty up close. She looked confused at his silence and spoke up.

"Um…excuse me…did you need something?" She asked rather sweetly. He opened his mouth and nothing came out. Then he was finally able to muster up something to say.

"Well…do you need help with anything?"

"No…I'm fine…really."

"Oh…" He smiled at her and she giggled. She was really pretty and sweet and her giggle was so melodic. His heart soared. And he felt his face grow warm.

"What's so funny?"

"Well…it's so cute when you smile…you're so adorable." She pinched his cheek and he just smirked.

"Well…it's so cute when you smile missy…it's pure and adorable…"

Emi blushed at Sai's remark. "You're a real charmer, you know that?"

"I'll take your word for it." Sai flashed a grin and walked with Emi.

Little did the 13 year old teens know that they were being followed! _Well…well…Sai finally pulled a move on the girl…at least he did…_Kimiko and Akari giggled and ran past everyone.

Pretty soon, the guys caught up with the girls. Sora and Kairi spotted a bench next to the sand. Sora took the load and put it down while Kairi helped him.

"Thanks Kairi."

"No problem."

Kairi smiled brightly and he returned it. Then they noticed that everyone was watching them, and they quickly changed their eyes to focus on the floor.

"Kairi…let's go!"

"Where again?"

"To change…duh!" Naminé looked at Kairi while Selphie, Olette, and Rae were giggling silently.

"Oh."

Kairi laughed lightly and followed the girls to the changing room. Kairi was the last to walk in, and she was talking to Naminé and her new friend, Emi. The guys did the same.

It was almost five minutes and Kimiko was the first to come out. She had a red and white striped one piece with onyx colored shorts. She had a surfboard in her arms and a hat on her head. She went to the bench to wait for the gang.

Sai, Akari, and Emi came out next. Sai was wearing dark beach shorts and a white shirt on, and he had a pair of sunglasses on. Akari was wearing a dark purple one piece and a milky colored skirt on it. When Emi came out, Sai blushed. She was wearing an emerald color one piece and had a cloth she used to wrap around as a skirt with orange sequins at the ends. She was wearing green sunglasses and she walked towards them.

"Wow…you sure are pretty for a 13 year old." Kimiko complemented Emi.

"Yeah…" Akari nodded as Kimiko smiled at her.

Emi's cheeks gave off a tint of pink, and she giggled. She looked at the girls and then at Sai. She smiled at them, and that made Sai blush more.

"Well…Emi…do you want to get something to eat?" Akari asked.

"Yeah. That'd be nice about now."

Emi walked with Akari, leaving Sai and Kimiko to a long conversation. They went to the shack and every now and then Emi would glance back at Sai and Kimiko to smile. "So…Sai…you like her?"

Sai blushed and nodded his head. "Is it that obvious?"

"Yep. I saw you flirting with her. At least you made your move." Sai just smirked and looked at Kimiko walk towards the shack. He followed her and met up with Akari and Emi.

Meanwhile, the gang was still getting changed. Sora and Roxas came out. Sora was in striped dark red beach shorts, while Roxas was in a really dark navy pair of shorts. They had white towels draped over their muscular lean shoulders and black sunglasses covering their eyes. Some girls passed by, giggling and sighing dreamily at them, and the boys just smirked. Pretty soon, all the guys came out and looked for any sign of the girls.

"Hey! Over here!" Kimiko screamed. Akari, Sai and Emi waved their hands at the teenage boys, enjoying some cold ice tea with a lemon on the side.

Riku smiled. He walked up to his cousin and picked her up. Kimiko laughed as Riku draped her over his back, giving her a piggy back ride.

"So…where are the girls?"

"OVER HERE!"

The gang turned their attention to see the bubbly Rae in a two piece bikini smiling. Selphie and Olette were behind her. Selphie was in a two piece with yellow and green dots, and Olette was wearing a one piece with orange and red stripes. Kairi and Naminé were draped with beach towels on themselves still looking at the drawings. Kairi had her iPOD Nano and was listening to it, while trying to hold her loose purple visor away from her face.

"Hey!"

Hayner gawked at Olette (eyes following down), Riku placed Kimiko down and gazed at Rae's sculpting figure, and Tidus's eyes widened at Selphie. Sora and Roxas shook their heads, looking at disgust at their friends.

"Well…now that everyone is here! I'm going surfing! Anybody who wants to come with me?!" Kimiko exclaimed.

"Kairi…Naminé…are you guys going to surf with me?!" Kimiko asked sweetly.

"Nah. I just want to sleep! Of course I do…" Kairi said sarcastically.

Naminé smiled at Kimiko, and nodded her head. Kairi took off her towel. Naminé did the same. Now, it was Sora and Roxas's turn to blush. _Oh god…._

Kairi was dressed in a halter lavender and hot pink bikini top. It came complete with matching beach shorts, nice and short for Sora. Sora blushed hard and felt his heart racing with both excitement and wanting.

On the other hand, Roxas was tensing up real bad trying to hold back from breaking. (A/N: In language…) Naminé was in a baby blue bikini with white spots on it. She had a white skirt she used to drape over the bikini bottoms held by ribbons…

"Hey Roxas…Sora…stop drooling already and say something!"

Sora and Roxas snapped out of their trances and blushed harder. Kairi and Naminé blushed too from their gazes and suddenly fell deep when they looked at the twins' muscular torsos. Everyone just laughed and smirked at the twins' ever growing blushes. Sora and Roxas, on the other hand, were trying to calm their hormones down from a near fatal heart attack.

"Kairi…Naminé…we're leaving! If anybody wants to come or join in for that matter!"

Kairi and Naminé nodded their heads and raced to Kimiko and Akari in a heartbeat. They walked to the shack and rented surfboards and headed to the beach. Wolf whistles and murmurs were heard when the girls walked down the white sand and into the clean deep blue ocean.

"Sora…Roxas…why don't you join them! I mean…you two obviously want to…" Rae exclaimed.

Sora and Roxas just stood there still. Embarrassed on how they just checked out the Aoizoa cousins, to make it worse, they were at the peak of a breakdown. They almost suffered a nosebleed. (A/N: For all you out there…you know what I mean!)_Oh god…oh god…oh god!_

Riku, Tidus, and Hayner were getting tired of watching Sora and Roxas blushing, and joined Sai at the shack.

At last Sora and Roxas snapped back to reality and watched Kairi, Naminé, and Kimiko paddle out to sea. It was then Sora and Roxas borrowed surfboards and paddled to sea also. They saw a huge wave and tried to catch it at the crest.

Kairi and Naminé, however, were already surfing on top of a large wave, screaming and laughing how perfect they were placed on the top. Kimiko smiled as she swirled around having more fun than ever. Then the wave came to and end and they heard the gang yelling their names out and paddled to sea with them.

Sora and Roxas caught a massive wave and water splashed everywhere. The gang turned their attention to them as Sora and Roxas traced the inside of the tumbling wave and out. As the wave came close to ending the gang paddled to them.

"That was awesome!" Sora and Roxas gave each other a high five and the others as well. Rae tackled Sora and Roxas off their surfboards and into the water. Riku, Tidus, and Hayner laughed and Olette and Selphie smiled.

Pretty soon, Kairi and Naminé paddled to them as Kimiko screamed from the excitement when she caught a huge wave. Riku and Rae paddled to Kimiko and joined her in the exhilarating fun of aptitude. (A/N: BIG WORDS…)

"Sora! That was amazing!" Kairi smiled and Sora blushed a bit, and grinned widely.

Naminé giggled. "You too Roxas! You guys handled like the wave was nothing!"

Roxas smirked a bit, and beamed. "It was nothing, really. Since Sora and I like to skateboard and snowboard down huge hills, it really isn't anything."

"Well…it certainly was something!" Naminé smiled. _After this, I've got to draw Roxas surfing like that…_ At that instant, she blushed when she thought about him like that.

"Sora…let's surf more! That was fun!" Kairi exclaimed.

"Okay! Kairi…in fact, let's have a match. Girls against guys!" Sora asked wryly.

"You're on!"

The gang just smiled and looked at each other with a gleam of determination.

Hayner and Tidus just smirked with a teasing grin wiped on their faces. Roxas looked at Naminé and she looked as if she was almost excited…and he smiled slightly.

"Okay…"

Everyone went towards the shore, and sat down on their beach towels. Akari, Riku, and Rae were going to be the judges and Kimiko was the host. Sai and Emi were up. Emi took off her towel skirt –insert Sai blush here- and grabbed her surfboard. She and Sai paddled out to sea.

Kimiko took the edge and the people around the beach stopped and looked at the teenagers.

"Alright. Welcome ladies and gentlemen. I am your host, DJ Double K…of the radio station we all love and I must say today is a beautiful day for a little Surfing Competition between our group who will claim the title?! Guys?!"

Kimiko paused and listened closely. All the guys on the beach cheered and roared loudly, including Riku. "Or…girls?"

All the girls cheered and shrilled loudly that the guys had to cover their ears for sweet sanity. "Aahh…o-kay then…let's get ready. Our judges are on the line. Rae, Riku, and Akari! Well…enough stalling…our first contestants are Sai and Emi!"

Everybody on the beach cheered and roared. "Okay, this is a race of speed, agility, and style! Points will be scored. Are you ready? Sai and Emi…on you mark! Get set…go!"

The lifeguard fired a whistle and the two teens took off to the sea. They managed to catch a huge wave and did stunts. Emi stood on the board and laughed. Sai smiled and zoomed to circle the inside and out. In the end, Sai got the most points by beach crowd and judges! (A/N: Honestly…who thought that Emi would win?)

"Okay…that's GUYS: 1 and GIRLS: 0."

All the guys cheered and roared as Sai went to shore. Emi followed behind and was comforted by the girls. Emi had a slight frown and more pout on her face.

"Hey! Cheer up, Emi! We'll get 'em!" Kairi encouraged. Emi tried to smile, but she still felt embarrassed for losing…especially in front of people. The guys cheered, and that made Emi more embarrassed. Her cheeks flushed pink, but Naminé went and hugged her.

"Okay…next up…Selphie and Tidus!"

"Get ready to eat dust Selph!" Tidus screamed through.

Selphie just smiled and smirked. "We'll see about that!"

Selphie and Tidus paddled. The lifeguard blew the whistle and they broke off towards a huge wave. Tidus was the first to get on the wave which gave Tidus some points. Selphie followed up afterward and in a split second she began performing some tricks. It seemed inevitable who would've won. But…it wasn't exactly…

"OHH! Major Wipeout!"

Selphie raced past Tidus and he somehow lost his concentration and lost his balance. He slipped right off his board and the crest got him.

-BEEP BEEP- The lifeguard sounded the whistle signaling the judges' decision.

"The judges decided a call off. And the winner is Selphie." The girls screamed and Selphie raced towards Tidus.

"Great race Tidus! I'm sorry if I-"

"Nah. You won fair and might I add a great surfer too. Best stick to Blitzball."

She stuck out her hand and offered Tidus up. They went to the beach shore and everyone cheered.

"Wow! What a race! Now each side is dead even! Tie breaker? Next up is Hayner and Olette!"

Hayner and Olette had their race and ended with Olette taking up points from the crowd and the judges. Hayner sighed but felt happy that he made Olette happy. Then, followed up Roxas and Naminé. It was a close call, but Roxas got major air and practically soared through the sky, which gave way that Roxas deserved. After their race, even Naminé congratulated Roxas for his win and gave him a smile. Of course Roxas blushed and he smiled back, and grabbed his shirt to put it on.

It all came down to this…the tie-breaker…

"The last surf race is Sora and Kairi!" Everyone on the beach focused their attention on Sora and Kairi. They took one last glance with determination on their faces and laughed. The lifeguard blew the last whistle and they took off.

They both got on the wave so they were dead even performing tricks that amazed both of them and the beach. Sora jumped from the air ripping through air resistance and landed perfectly on a wave. (A/N: If that is possible…) Kairi surfed through the top of the crest and circled around. But…

"Kairi! Look out!"

Kairi slipped and fell into the wave from about 15 feet and fell into the water. That was a wipeout and Sora won automatically but that wasn't it. Before the judges called it off, Sora jumped off his board and dived to rescue Kairi.

"KAIRI! I'M COMING…" Sora took after his friend…his Kairi Aoizoa…his love. He wouldn't let her go. He knew she couldn't really swim properly at the impact of the wave.

On the beach…

"KAIRI!" Naminé was deadened crying.

"SORA!"

Roxas went into the water to get them, but the lifeguard and his crew got to and pushed through the crowd. All he could do was stay on shore. He grabbed Naminé's shoulders and pulled her in for a comforting hug. She was surprised, but gave in as she cried in his shirt, wetting it with her tears. Everyone went to comfort them.

"Cough Cough" The gang and the beach turned their attention to a spiked kid walking towards the shore, fighting through the strong currents, weakly. He was holding a girl in his arms.

The lifeguards and everyone turned their attention to Sora. He was panting mad, and had Kairi's pale body in his arms; bridal style. He looked down at her and her eyes were shut, and her skin was pale. Very pale.

He put her down. Roxas and Naminé rushed to them first. The lifeguards rushed soon after and placed her on Sora's lap; pushing at her chest to receive a shock pulse.

"Kairi…it's Sora…wake up…please…I-I need…I need you Kairi."

Sora picked Kairi and felt her heart. It was beating very raspy and slowly. He hugged her and almost cried. He couldn't let his best friend go like that…he couldn't let his crush go…he wouldn't. This was all his fault.

He broke the hug, and felt her waking up.

"Cough Cough" The girl incased in the spiked haired boy's arms coughed out water and gasped for air.

Kairi opened her eyes to see Sora's. His was looking at her nervously and he smiled when he realized she was awake. "Kairi-hime chan…you're okay?"

"Sora-kun…thank you…" She jerked her eyes shut and blushed.

She smiled and huddled herself. She shivered a bit and couldn't help but throw her arms around Sora and hug him. Sora wasn't sure what happened but his body reacted and hugged her back at the display of her affection. He was glad…that his angel wasn't gone…

"Well…due to a tie…it looks like GUYS: 2 GIRLS: 2 and TIE: 1…looks like we have a tie!"

Everyone on the beach applauded loudly for the teenagers. They all took a bow and laughed it off. But it wasn't until then that music started playing at the shack. Roxas and Naminé sat in the lounge talking casually, Pence took pictures of the view, Kimiko and Sai watched Emi and Akari giggle and talk about the mall, and Olette and Hayner were in a match against Tidus and Selphie in beach volleyball. Of course, Riku and Rae had a little moment in the shack eating and talking.

That left Sora and Kairi alone…

Kairi looked at Sora and smiled warmly. And as usual, Sora's cheek sides went red.

"Thanks again Sora…"

"Hm…oh…it was nothing…I was just worried that you were hurt. If anything happened to you Kairi, I'd never forgive myself…because you are one of my best friends and I wouldn't know how to live life without you and I-"

Sora was cut off when Kairi felt confident. She kissed him on the cheek and smiled warmly. He blushed and almost fainted, but he nonetheless returned the warm smile. They walked to water splashed each other laughing.

After a while, the gang eventually got tired and split apart with on their agenda. Kimiko changed her clothes to a brown and white striped shirt and dark green Capri with lots of pockets and a belt to hold it up. She sat on the sidelines playing her PSP, loving the peace and serene sound of the waves.

"Hey…Kimiko…mind if I join you?" Kimiko smiled brightly, and nodded her head.

Kairi changed too and saw her by herself. She wore a purple shirt and a dark knee height skirt with beads on the ends. She had her pink shoes with a wristband she wore around her ankles and arms.

"Wow…what a day…"

"Yeah…what a day. But you know Kairi-chan; I need to ask you something…how come you fell off the wave, Kairi-chan? I never thought you of all people would just wipe out like that?!"

Silence spread across.

Kairi bit her lip and shook her head. She sighed and smiled nervously. "Well…I don't know…I guess I lost my concentration…"

"Oh…well…you're really lucky! But in a way not…" Kimiko had a wide smirk on her face which puzzled Kairi.

"What d'ya mean?"

"Well…if you had played dead just a little more…maybe…you might've needed mouth to mouth! In fact, Sora would be the first in line to do it!"

Kimiko started giggling at the blushing auburn girl and she just smiled. Kairi had an innocent eye, and her lip was quivering. But she smiled brightly. The girls continued laughing until they were greeted.

"Yeah…maybe…at least…between you and me…I hope so." Kimiko only laughed harder at the blushing redhead. Kairi smiled and giggled dreamily.

"What's so funny?!" Naminé came in with Roxas and Sora behind her.

"Nothing…just talking and thinking out loud."

Naminé smiled. She took a seat across from Kimiko. She was dressed in a ruffled white sleeveless shirt and a denim baby blue Capri. She had her sketchbook in her hand and a pencil and a pen in her hair.

Roxas took a seat next to Naminé. He had a dark blue shirt on, and baggy black skater pants. He had his skateboard and a helmet on, which he left un-strapped. Sora took a seat next to Kairi and smiled. He was wearing a red shirt with a hood and a pair of dark blue denim shorts that sagged to his knees. He had iPOD earphones around his neck at MAX Level Volume. He was listening to "Dirty Little Secrets" (A/N: I LUV THIS SONG! IT'S ONE OF MY FAV!! I listen to it every day!)

"So…Kairi…do you want to buy a drink?" Naminé asked.

"Yeah let's go…"

Sora and Roxas watched the girls fall in line, and hovered over Kimiko's PSP. She was playing a Japanese game with different characters from some of her favorite Anime shows bashing out in robots. (A/N: I remember my friend playing this game and I can't remember the title…we played this game at the school on PSP…and the teacher didn't even care! Okay back to the story…)

"No…you suck! Only did 278 points damage! Weakling!"

"Was that a…"

"Mexican robot fighting a 70's looking robot?! Yeah. Weird, but cool…wait why are you guys hovering over me!"

"How long have you had that PSP?!"

"Since the release date! Honestly, I was the 5th person to get in line to buy this thing!"

Sora and Roxas stood silent and watched Kimiko play more. She got tired and bored five minutes later and Kairi and Naminé came back. Kairi had a glass of water, and Naminé had a glass of guava juice. They sat down and sipped the straw.

"Well…I'm ready to leave if anyone is ready…let's go home…tomorrow is a big day! WE leave and arrive 3 days after at school…" Kimiko said with a relaxed face.

Roxas and Sora groaned in aggravation, and the girls all sighed. Kairi and Naminé didn't want the summer to end either, but it was coming to.

"Well…might as well tell everyone to leave. Sora, let's go…" Kairi sighed as she dragged the brunette by the arm.

"Okay…"

Roxas looked at Naminé and Kimiko. "I'll wait for you Naminé…I just need to warn Hayner and Olette that we are leaving. Okay?!"

"Alright."

And with that, Roxas grinned and left Naminé and Kimiko alone. Kimiko stretched and sighed as she got up. She put her PSP in her abnormally large pocket. Then an idea struck her. She was cupid this year. So…she was going to play matchmaker.

Naminé sipped the last of her drink and sighed. She disposed of the empty cup and straw and grabbed her sketch book. "C'mon Kimiko-chan…let's go…"

"Wait Naminé-chan…"

Naminé turned around to see a wide grin across the red highlighted girl's face. She tilted her head in confusion.

"Hey Naminé-chan! Wanna place a dare? I mean…just for fun…and $30.00?"

"What're you going at?!"

"Well…I'm doing a research project on teenage hormones and reactions. And, I was wondering if you'd be a part of it…Kairi's playing too…"

"I'm not…sure?"

"Please…it's only fun…and you bag $30.00 in cash…"

"You're on! What's the dare?"

"The dare is…Naminé Aoizoa…I dare you to make out with Roxas Hikari for one hour…"

Naminé stood silent and her face flushed red. _W-what! Where'd that come from?_ Naminé opened her mouth, but words faded to nothing.

"On the plus side, you have until the New Year to complete this dare. So…are you up to it?"

Naminé stood still. Then her lips formed a small smile, and she did something Kimiko never expect her to do. She licked her lips and smiled.

"Well if Kairi's in it, then count me in. I'll get a kiss from Roxas and $30.00? My answer is yes."

Kimiko smirked and walked outside. Naminé followed. _Note to self, this school year is definitely going to be interesting…_

**NEXT TIME:**

"But, Naminé. I never agreed to any dare…"

"Guys…promise me when we get inside, none of us will faint!"

"The school hasn't changed a bit. I hope that this year isn't going to be a drag."

"What's you schedule and room number?!"

"Naminé…what're you doing inside my dorm?!"

**NEXT TIME:** **_Enter the Hallowed Halls of High School PT. 1_**


	4. GOMENASAI! HIATUS NOTE!

To the many people that enjoyed this story.

Gomenasai! I promised myself that I would never do this...but...

I am officially putting this story on Hiatus. Until I have some inspiration and good reviews…maybe…I'll update it.

Until then…don't kill me!

Ja ne.

-Kimiko Kirisaki


End file.
